


Power

by Llama1412



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e06 Rare Species, F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Yennefer had been forced to fight for every bit of power she had. So why does the power to make people seeherseem so unattainable?An introspective look at Yenn during the Dragon Hunt (but ignoring the break up because I can)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the Dragon Hunt up through the morning after Geralt stays with Yennefer.

Yennefer had fought long and hard for the power she had in life. It had always been an uphill battle just demanding the most basic respect. There was a reason she would _never_ allow anyone to hold her back.

Wasn’t it typical how the world looked down on her for chasing power, while kings and emperors across the Continent abused theirs. Why shouldn’t she try to take some of what they waste?

She would not allow anyone to dictate the terms of her success. Not Tissaia, and certainly not any lover she took, though she would admit that Geralt was different than most.

Oh, not at first, not exactly. It started out mostly as lust. They were both quite attractive people, after all, with adrenaline pumping from their near-death experience. Neither would claim their first time was something special or monumental – it was simply a celebration of life.

Then they kept running into each other. Geralt had left while she slept after the djinn, and that set the tone for their encounters. They flirted with each other, she snarked at Jaskier as much as she wanted, and then Geralt and Yenn had their own private fun. And then Yennefer left. 

It was possible she was developing _feelings_ for the Witcher, which was frustrating to no end. She had no time for feelings and everything that came with them. She had things to do, power to gain. So why did she find herself lingering at Geralt’s side, joining him and the bard on casual hunts even without a romp on the table? Why did she notice herself smiling absentmindedly at the man, and why did she feel that jolt of electricity up her spine when Geralt noticed and smiled back?

This was ridiculous, it was doomed to end badly. Entanglements of the heart always did, Yennefer had learned that lesson long ago. She’s always dreamed of being important to someone, of being loved for who she is, for the power _she_ had. But she’d lived a long time and she’d known since she was young that things like that weren’t meant for people like her.

Geralt kept surprising her, though. At first it was little things – not trying to defend her when she could do it herself (especially in conversations with the bard), fighting side by side with her. On the dragon hunt, when Geralt declared she was plenty capable of murdering that asshole herself, she started to feel like maybe he truly did see her.

She was more than just the power she wielded, though. When Geralt followed her to talk after Sir Eick’s death, Yennefer tested if Geralt could see more of her than her power. He failed – and it turned out he had a Child Surprise! The thing she’d spent years searching for, and he cheated his way into it. How typical.

But Geralt's voice was so soft when he rumbled that she didn’t always have to take care of herself. She wanted to believe that, wanted to believe him. Could she take that risk? Could she let herself be vulnerable and defenseless against a blade hidden in the dark?

The shortcut was a deathtrap, the bard was right about that. It made her feel better to shove him forward, even though he was nowhere close to being in danger of falling from the edge. Then the planks broke and Geralt became the linchpin between those who would fall and those who wouldn’t. She would have done the sensible thing herself and let them fall – they even _asked_ him to let go! The old man who’d hired clearly understood that being saved was not an option at this point – it was either he and his aids fall, or all of them fall. The man chose to save them.

It was the right thing to do, she knew that. But it still his like a blow to her chest when they disappeared into the mist, and devastation was writ large across Geralt’s face. For a moment, she had been genuinely scared that Geralt would be lost with them. Her, _scared_! What was happening to her?

She had to get away from the group, after that. She needed some space to deal with these _feelings_ that she’d never expected, never learned how to deal with. But when Geralt entered her tent, she didn’t send him away. The corners of her lips turned up involuntarily at his commentary on the ‘simplicity’ of her tent.

She moved forward and kissed him, but Geralt pulled back. “Is this not what you came for?”

Eyes locked on hers, he spoke in a gravelly voice. “I came for you.”

Yennefer startled. He couldn’t mean that, could he? He’d set the terms of their arrangement, she reminded him. He’d left first.

“Forgive me,” Geralt’s face was more open than she’d ever seen it, and when he tilted his head forward to kiss her, she met him eagerly. 

Later, after their fun, he murmured softly, “you’re important to me,” as he fell asleep. Yennefer decided to take a chance and believe him, believe in this feeling blossoming between them. Maybe he would be the one to see all of her, to love her for exactly who she was, lust for power and history of pain included.

In the morning, Geralt was still there and Yennefer breathed in the smell of them together, the warmth of the air in her tent, and smiled. Perhaps this was a type of power too, trusting another to stay beside her. She was willing to give it a try.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549179) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress)




End file.
